Transfiguration Today
|subscribers=*Albus Dumbledore *Porpentina and Queenie Goldstein *Bathilda Bagshot *Minerva McGonagall }} Transfiguration Today is a scholarly journal focusing on the latest news on developments in the magical field of Transfiguration. It publishes articles as well as papers submitted by prominent and knowledgeable figures in the subject. The magazine is also known for awarding the ''Transfiguration Today'' Most Promising Newcomer award to accomplished Hogwarts School students who extraordinarily excel in Transfiguration. History During his student years at Hogwarts School in the 1890s, Albus Dumbledore wrote some papers to the magazine, at least one of which on Trans-Species Transformation. Bathilda Bagshot was favourably impressed with the paper, leading to her acquaintance with him and the Dumbledore family. Around 30 years later, Dumbledore was a contributing columnist by 29 November, 1926, being "enraptured" at the honour. - Porpentina and Queenie Goldstein owned a copy of this periodical. Almost a century later, in 1991, Dumbledore was still an attentive reader of this periodical. Minerva McGonagall also kept at least one issue in her office. In the summer of 1993, during Harry Potter's stay at the Leaky Cauldron in London, he noticed some venerable-looking wizards arguing over the latest article in Transfiguration Today over breakfast. In her student years, in the 1950s, Minerva McGonagall was awarded with the ''Transfiguration Today'' Most Promising Newcomer award. In her adult years, McGonagall became Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts School, and in her spare time she made the scientifical revision of the articles in the magazine. (see this image) In 1999, the magazine ran an advertisement on the Daily Prophet, which included a coupon entitling the bearer to a free Muggle Guard with the December, 1999 issue.Daily Prophet Newsletters Known editions Transfiguration Today 2194.jpg TransfigurationToday.png Transfiguration Today - Edition 2085.png 2194 *W.O.M.B.A.T. Wades Into Animagus Form Debate *I.C.W discuss Gamp's Law *Falco Aesalon fossil dormant a thousand years *Transfigures into Tabby Cat - Experts Baffled *A Fiend Indeed a fiend - Impede! *Hypertrichosis - How to deal with unwanted side-effects of sustained Transfiguration *Untransfiguration - The Perils! It can go seriously wrong! Learn the rules *Animagus Transformation v Classical Transfiguration the debate races on *Transformation Nation! 2579 (1926) *Ilvermorny Scholars' Vanishment Report *Lycanthropy v. Werewolfry: Arsenius Jigger explains which locution better describes the werewolves *The Scientific Aspects of Human Transfiguration by Emeric Switch *How to Identify Unregistered and Unlawful Animagi *The Pros and Cons of Epoximising *Is Vanishing Without a Trace Possible? My view on Metamorphmagus by new contributor Albus Dumbledore 2085 (1926) *Chrysopeia Combo: Wizard magics herself into golden eagle *Transdanubia: What myths from old Hungary can teach us about tranfiguration today *Gnostic Runes Revealed *Gauging Wand Power: When to wave and when to behave *Animalcules: The truth about preformationism *Teachings from Tibet: The Tibetan Oracles open up to TT *What is Merging? *Hermetic Howlers *Changeling Gaffs *Awkward Transformation *Michigan Dogman Exposed! Appearances * * *''Daily Prophet Newsletters'' * * * Notes and references de:Verwandlung Heute es:La transformación moderna fr:Le Mensuel de la métamorphose it:Trasfigurazione Oggi pl:Transmutacja Współczesna pt-br:Transfiguração Hoje Category:Scholarly journals Category:Transfiguration